Reconstruction
by ArchitectOfFanfics
Summary: After being run down for over 5 years, the Pizzeria we all know and love is given life again. We follow Michael as he gets the dreaded Night Shift. What will happen to him during this? FNAF doesn't belong to me, Michael's personality does, Cover doesn't belong to me, belongs to BlasticHeart. Give reviews and stuff, k? I dunno if I want to commit to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I present to you guys, Reconstruction.**

There's never a good job to apply for. At least, that's what it seemed to Michael. There were all sorts of jobs, all the kind of 'loser jobs' that no one would ever want. Examples being a Janitor at a school. Lame. A convenience store worker. That's practically asking to get robbed… A night guard at a pizzeria-Wait, what? Michael glanced back at the page, at the small, practically tiny advert. He read aloud. "Local Pizzeria looking for a Night Guard… Hours 12-6 AM… Night Shift…" he'd glance at the number, and dialed it into his phone with one hand as he read the rest of it. It seemed pretty simple. 'No previous job experience required, 9 dollars an hour, signed waiver required,' that sort of thing. Sure, it was a guard job, but at the same time, who would break into a Pizzeria in the middle of the night? Jeremy heard the phone ring twice before someone picked up shortly, and a tired-sounding, but rather kind-hearted voice spoke through it.

"Hello Mr. Frederick speaking, Freddy Fazbear's CEO." The voice stated, and Michael smiled slightly.

"Hello, I'm Michael Schmidt, there was a newspaper ad, you said you needed a guard for the night shift, right?" Mike asked, and Mr. Frederick seemed to breath in a bit quicker than usual.

"...Well, uh… Alright, you can sign up for an interview tomorrow, if you wish." He'd answer, and Michael may as well have pumped his fist in the air. Finally, some good news.

"Sure, what time?" He'd get a paper and pen, holding the phone with his head on his shoulder.

 **Tada. Want more of this, let me know.**


	2. The real Chapter 1

There's never a good job to apply for. At least, that's what it seemed to Michael. There were all sorts of jobs, all the kind of 'loser jobs' that no one would ever want. Examples being a Janitor at a school. Lame. A convenience store worker. That's practically asking to get robbed… A night guard at a pizzeria-Wait, what? Michael glanced back at the page, at the small, practically tiny advert. He read aloud. "Local Pizzeria looking for a Night Guard… Hours 12-6 AM… Night Shift…" he'd glance at the number, and dialed it into his phone with one hand as he read the rest of it. It seemed pretty simple. 'No previous job experience required, 9 dollars an hour, signed waiver required,' that sort of thing. Sure, it was a guard job, but at the same time, who would break into a Pizzeria in the middle of the night? Michael heard the phone ring twice before someone picked up shortly, and a tired-sounding, but rather kind-hearted voice spoke through it.

"Hello Mr. Frederick speaking, Freddy Fazbear's CEO." The voice stated, and Michael smiled slightly. At least it wasn't some stereotypical 'bad boss' sort of guy.

"Hello, I'm Michael Schmidt, there was a newspaper ad, you said you needed a guard for the night shift, right?" Mike asked, and Mr. Frederick seemed to breath in a bit quicker than usual.

"...Well, uh… Alright, you can sign up for an interview tomorrow, if you wish." He'd answer, and Michael may as well have pumped his fist in the air. Finally, some good news.

"Sure, what time?" He'd get a paper and pen, holding the phone with his head on his shoulder. It sounded as if Mr. Frederick was shuffling papers.

"Erm, quick question, Mr. Schmidt. Do you have any heart issues?"

"Uhm." Michael paused. Heart issues? "...No, I don't." He'd answer, standing up and starting to pace slightly. It always helped him think and talk easier, even though people often paced because of stress.

"Good, good…" The sounds Mike heard now seemed to reflect someone writing something down. "Do you mind coming by at about Twelve PM tomorrow?" The man asked, and Michael smiled slightly.

"Not at all." Mike nodded, and he quit pacing.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Frederick said somewhat quietly.

"Yes, sir." Michael hung up and put the phone in his pocket, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a soda can for some Root Beer. He popped it open as he sat down in front of his computer. "Hmmm.." He'd click on his internet browser and typed in 'Freddy Fazbear's.' He'd raise an eyebrow at the first link to appear. 'Run-down Pizzeria resurfacing' was the title. Some sort of news article. He'd right click before opening a new tab with it, sipping his soda. He'd read it quietly.

"Old Pizzeria given new life!" The headline said, and it was small article on it. Mike quickly read it over. "Fazbear Entertainment, known for the famed Freddy Fazbear pizzeria and diner chains, has officially announced the re-construction of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Right here in Eternal Moon, Maine! The company owner, Scott Afton, has little to say, other than that 'it should be expected to be in working order by the summer.'" The article featured a picture of who Michael guessed to be Scott Afton. Scott looked somewhere along the lines of a nice, somewhat chubby businessman. He wasn't necessarily overweight, but he had a bit of a chubbyness to him. He had smooth brown hair, the front parted to a side formally. He had a slight beard to go with it. His outfit was rather formal, featuring a white button-up, black dress pants, and grey shoes. His smile seemed… DIfferent, though. Although it were a smile not made by a person like him. Sort of forced. Another thing that was interesting about Scott were his eyes. A bright blue, brighter than any eye's that Mike had seen, at least. The picture depicted him shaking hands with another man, who looked older and featured a similar outfit, albeit with a jacket. Michael simply sighed quietly, scrolling down more.

 **Is this good? Or should we continue along the boring 'get to know Fazbear Entertainment' bit? There is a poll at my Profile.**


	3. Update

**Hello, Architect here. Just letting you guys know that I'm a bit late with the update, as I've been working on my writing skills. It will be up soon!**

 **-Architect**


End file.
